1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light emitting diodes (LEDs), and particularly to a light-emitting diode chip which has an improved heat-dissipating characteristic and a method for manufacturing such a light-emitting diode chip.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, LEDs are preferred for use in non-emissive display devices than CCFLs (cold cathode fluorescent lamp) due to their high brightness, long lifespan, and wide color range.
An LED generally includes an LED chip and a mounting seat defining a recess therein. The LED chip is received in the recess. The mounting seat is then mounted to a circuit board and the LED is electrically connected with the circuit board. Generally, the LED chip is formed on a substrate by a chemical process. The LED chip is mounted in the mounting seat via the substrate. Heat generated by the LED chip is only vertically dissipated to the mounting seat via the substrate of the LED chip. However, the LED chip is required to be more and more powerful while maintaining a smaller size. Therefore, the LED chip generates more heat and the substrate of the LED chip can not efficiently dissipate the heat generated by the LED chip.
Therefore, an LED chip is desired to overcome the above described shortcoming.